Dreams
by Linger1536
Summary: No one comes back from the Dead the same, he certainly hadn't which was why he didn't expect anything else of her. It affects them all in some deep twisted way. REWRITTEN
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals!**

 **This story has been improved and rewritten for the second time (and hopefully the last)**

 **It differs slightly from the show since I wrote this after the episode Davina was killed. It also really bothers me how easily Kol seemed to forgive Freya and Elijah, there will be no such nonsense in this. Enjoy!**

It is her breathing that wakes him. The first small hitch followed by the much louder gasp has his eyes flying open to find a small crease forming between her eyebrows as she tosses her head to the side, pressing her face into her dark curls that are spread out like a halo across the white pillow. A light sheen of sweat covers her forehead, glimmering in the moonlight that seeps in through the gap in the curtains.

A small whimper escapes past her lips and it has him reaching out for her but she turns away from him with a quickening heartbeat.

"Shh," he soothes but it only agitates her further.

She lets out a blood-curling scream that leaves his ears ringing and his stomach twisting painfully. He does not try to stop her as she struggles with the sheets, clawing at them with trembling hands as she scrambles out of the bed. She sprints for the door with a crazed look in her eyes and with her arms out, desperately reaching for the knob but her shaking hands are unable to close around it. She presses her hands against the old worn wood of the door, frantically moving them along its surface, seeing something that he cannot.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun her movements stops and her arms fall limply to her side and he almost, _almost_ believes that it is over but then she tilts her head back, staring up past the ceiling and that is when another scream is torn from somewhere deep within in her and it has him on his feet in an instant.

"Davina."

The only sound that follows is the sound of her ragged breathing.

Slowly and with much caution he makes his way around the bed towards her with his hands raised in a surrendering gesture." _Wake up,_ love."

She stills, gradually turning her head towards the sound of his voice. Damp strands of hair fall over her confused eyes as she parts her parched lips. "Kol?"

Kol takes several cautious steps towards her before reaching out, taking her clammy hand in his, gently coaxing her onto her feet before leading her back to the warmth of the bed. He pulls her down onto it next to him and wraps both of his arms around her trembling frame before sliding one of his legs between hers while snaking one arm around her waist, where he begins to draw lazy patterns against the warm skin with the tips of his fingers.

Davina presses her face into the crock of his neck and he can feel her lips moving against the skin there as she mumbles unintelligible things about her dream. Kol's lids begin to fall shut and he draws in a deep breath of air which has his senses swimming with the fruity scent of her shampoo as he reminds himself that she won't remember what the dream had been about when dawn finally comes. He can already tell that it has begun to fade from her memory as her description becomes more and more vague. She is still trembling violently in his arms, causing her nails to scratch against his bare torso but he does not allow it to concern him since he knows from previous experiences that they are caused by her body coming down from its adrenaline rush.

He is just teetering on the line between sleep and wakefulness when Davina says something that has his eyes flying open, revealing a barely contained rage.

"It was Freya... not Kara. F-freya was using the stone."

Kol wants to fly out of the bed, he wants to tear the room apart, he wants to rip apart those who have wronged her … but he can't. Instead he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and pulls her flush against him.

Marcel's furious face swims before his closed lids and he can still remember the heated words spoken that first night after Davina's return.

They had both been awoken by her screams. Marcel had come tearing into the room with his face contorted into that of a vampire – from the living room where he had been asleep one the couch, after insisting that Davina take his bed. Kol had been on his knees, struggling in his attempts to calm the hysteric witch down but she had kept struggling against him, tears had streamed down her flushed cheeks as she begged and pleaded for him... _no_ someone else to let her go.

Kol had looked up at Marcel with desperate eyes, silently pleading with him.

"Let her go," and so he had.

Davina had flown out of the bed, rushing for the doorway but Marcel's arms had encircled her before she had had a chance to cross the threshold, pulling her to stop. "Shh, D. You're okay."

She had twisted around in his arms, managing to break free but Marcel had been faster than her and stood blocking the doorway before she could escape. She had spun around and her dilated pupils had locked onto Kol's and that was when he had realised what was going on, and he had he sat back against the bed, watching as she fell onto her knees, clutching at her head.

Marcel had begun to approach her but he had come to a reluctant stop once he had seen Kol shake his head once, sharply. "We can't help her."

Those following seven minutes had felt like a year where they were condemned to listen to Davina's wretched sobs. Kol had buried his face in his hands as he tried to rein in the anger he was feeling while Marcel had hidden his face against his arm that he kept braced against the door frame.

It had been the silence that followed that had had them lifting their heads to stare at Davina. She had remained on the same spot with her fingers tangled in her hair as she blinked up at them through confused eyes. Marcel had crossed the room within second, crouching down beside her before taking her into his arms while Kol himself had been more cautious in his own approach.

Marcel had been murmuring words of comfort into Davina's ear that had gone unnoticed by her as she has stared wide eyed and confused over his shoulder at Kol, locking her green gaze with his dark one.

"C'mon, love," he'd said, extending a hand to her which she had taken with her own trembling one.

Kol had led her back to the bed and wrapped her up in the duvet before tenderly tucking one of her curls behind her ear. "I'll be back soon," he had promised.

Her hand has shot out so quickly from underneath the duvet to grab onto his arm that he wouldn't have noticed its movement if it weren't for his vampire senses. "Don't leave me! _Please._ "

One look at Marcel had sent him out of the room with an understanding nod, and Kol had curled his body around Davina's, holding her until her trembles had subsided, all while his mind reeled. It was only when he had felt her going soft in his arms and heard her breathing even out that he had snuck out of the room.

"What was that?! Marcel had demanded as he watched Kol pace up and down the room, tearing at his own hair in exasperation.

"Bloody night terrors!" He had exclaimed in a harsh whisper before spinning around to face Marcel with his nostrils flaring. "She is reliving it, and there is _nothing_ we can do to stop it!"

"You need to calm down."

Kol had not wanted to calm down. He had fully intended on storming out of the building and wreck havoc in the city but Marcel's firm grip around his upper arm had stopped him.

"This," he had hissed, "isn't about you. It is about Davina, which is why you are not going to make it any worse by going off the rails." His eyes had flashed dangerously as he had jabbed a finger into Kol's chest. "So this is what you are gonna do; you're gonna go back in there, and we are going to figure this out!"

Which was exactly what Kol had ended up doing.

"Freya is gone," he whispers into the dark.

There had been no stopping them when they had come for her. Elijah and Klaus had been preoccupied fighting Marcel and Josh while Vincent and Kol had taken Freya down. Kol had made sure she had suffered, and afterwards they had burnt her body, refusing to grant her the opportunity to join the Ancestors. She would forever wander in endless darkness, a fate Kol deemed to kind.

Elijah had been next... Kol had wanted to make him suffer the way he had suffered by ripping away the very thing Elijah held most dear but Klaus had foreseen it which was why Hayley and Hope had been sent far away.

The fight between Elijah and Marcel had been a long one, that had ended with Elijah pinned against a wall by Marcel while Kol and Josh restrained a struggling Niklaus. Kol scarcely remembers the words that had been uttered between him and Nik, except for Klaus's outraged cry about family to which he had vehemently reminded Klaus that had it been Hayley or Cami in that circle no one would ever have dared to think the thought of breaking it, but since it had been Davina there had been no qualms about it. They were no family of his.

In the end Marcel had allowed Elijah to live, knowing that his death would be the catalyst of a war, but not before making it abundantly clear that Elijah nor anyone else of his family was not welcomed in New Orleans anymore. They had left the city that very night.

Davina lets out a shaky breath that tickles against the skin above Kol's collarbone. "I know."

Kol gently lifts her face away from his neck and scoots down so that he is able to rest his forehead against hers. "We're going to find a way to destroy the ancestral plane," he promises as he palms her cheek.

Davina's hand mimics his and she trails her thumb along his cheekbone. "I know."

She pulls her lower lip in between her teeth, worrying at it until he leans in to brush his own lips against hers.

"Then stop worrying about it."

She rolls her eyes at him. "They'll want to avenge Freya."

Kolactually scoffs at that. "Nik won't be that stupid."

Davina doesn't feel like arguing with him, so instead she scoots closer to him and closes her eyes, mumbling. "Don't underestimate his stupidity."

The only response she receives is an amused chuckle.

A few minutes pass by and Kol begins to fall into a deep slumber while Davina lies awake, mind spinning with disjointed thoughts. Fragments of her dream keep popping up but she cannot place them and they are gone as quickly as they came, washed away with another disarray of thoughts.

"Kol?"

"Mhm?"

"You had dreams as well, didn't you?"

He opens his eyes and locks his gaze with her curious one, but he does not say anything.

"I know you did," she urges softly.

Before she died Davina had assumed that the reason for his absence when she woke had been because he had not been able to control his hunger, and part of it had been but there had been so much more to it and then she ever would have been able to guess.

"They weren't the same as yours," Kol finally says, answering her unasked question.

Davina's eyes narrow as she frowns at him. "What do you mean?"  
Kol sighs and rolls onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face. "I mean they weren't the same as yours. I did not dream about what happened to me on the ancestral plane."

"Then what did you dream about?"

Another sigh escapes him as he turns his head to look at her with pained eyes. "You. I dreamt about you."

The dreams had not begun at once. At first it had only been the bloodlust but it had quickly turned into an unquenchable hunger for her blood. It always began with the dreams of him holding her rigid body in his grip, draining her of blood, and the immense pleasure he had felt as her blood coated his tongue, thick and warm while she shrieked. He would wake a trembling mess with her terrified screams still ringing in his ears as he sucked in mouthful after mouthful of air which would then make him even more aware of her sweet scent that lingered around the room. It had been too much for him, having her so near and feeling the heat radiating off of her as her pulse echoed loudly in his head. He had barely made it out of the church the first time it had happened, and it had petrified him. His decision to move back into the compound had not been made out of respect for his family's wishes. For quite sometime it had actually worked and he had been able to be near her without fearing that he would snap. He had thought it would give him enough time to solve the issue but it had all spiralled out of control. In the end he had decided to forgo sleep entirely when the dreams had become too much, but that was when they had begun to consume his waking thoughts as well.

"Do you still?"

Kol blinks at her uncomprehendingly, still lost in his own thoughts.

Davina pushes herself onto her elbows, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder, exposing her neck. "Do you still dream about me?"

Kol's hand trails its way up her arm, past the curve of her neck before coming to a rest at her throat, where he can feel pulse beat underneath his fingertips. "Yes," he says, flashing her a wicked grin just as he leans in to suck at the skin where his fingers had been mere seconds ago.

She lets out a loud shriek of laughter that has his grin widening as she rolls away from him. Her green eyes twinkle happily as she gives him a cheeky smile. "Good."

He raises one teasing eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nods. "Uhhu, otherwise I'd be worried."

"You cheeky little minx!" He exclaims before pulling her into his arms and muffling her laughter with kisses.

 **12/7-17 I've been criticized by a person over on ao3 for writing this as a hate fanfic... They mean that my dislike for Freya and Elijah is hate and that writing something like this is really unattractive.**

 **I want to point out that it was never my intention for this to be a hate fanfiction, and though I have Kol kill Freya in this it does not mean that I had him doing so out of my hatred for Freya.**

 **The reason I had Kol kill her was because I felt the way he acted in the show in regards to his family after Davina's death was unrealistic for his character. Here you have this guy that has been the black sheep in his family for centuries, he has been daggered countless times by said family and when he died the first time they barely mourned him. Later they begin to rebuild their relationship and when he lies dying for the second time they promise to bring him back but when he is dead it is only Davina (with the exception of Rebekah at times) that tries to bring him back. Davina is the person that truly mean something to him, she is the one that was on his side, fought for him and loved him while his family never truly seemed to care, so why should Kol forgive his family after they sacrificed Davina? Why should Kol not want to go after Freya (a long lost sister he does not really know nor has any true emotional attachment to)? I feel like by having Kol coming for Freya I stayed true to his character because the way I've always seen him he would have wanted to avenge Davina.**

 **I also need to address the part where I wrote that he had wanted to make Elijah suffer by going after Hayley (and Hope in a sense) does not mean that he would have killed his niece.**

 **I admit that the tags I used such as "Death to Freya" may have seemed like it was a hate fanfic but this person read the story and then branded it as such even though the entire story except for the small portion about Kol's revenge focuses on Davina and Kol's relationship, had the** **story only been about killing Freya I could understand where they are coming from but that is not this story's sole or main focus. My rant (you can read it below) may also have contributed to the hate fanfic thing but I wrote it directly after the episode aired to vent my thoughts and honestly I don't really see a problem with it.**

 **Rant:**

 **I am so angry and disgusted with this last episode! What Freya and Elijah did was despicable, I never liked them to begin with but now I hate them! Davina did not deserve to die that way, and Freya and Elijah had no right to do what they did. They robbed a young woman of her life to save someone who has already lived a thousand lifetimes, someone who did not deserve to be saved over Davina. Everything about that situation was so wrong, it was the Harvest all over again but this time those who were so opposed and appalled by it were the ones doing it.**

 **I'm so done with this show, I won't watch beyond the next episode. The only reason I watched this show was because of Davina and Kol, I even stopped watching season 3 when I felt that Davina didn't get enough screen time, and I only began watching again when Kol returned. If it was Danielle that wanted to leave I can accept that Davina had to go in some way but not in that disgustingly vile way they chose to do it, it was such a mistreatment to her character to have her die that way.**

 **If Davina comes back let me know or if Marcel decides to kill Elijah and Freya (and they actually do die), I would watch that.**


End file.
